


I'll Be Seeing You

by beekathony



Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: 1950's AU, F/M, Professor AU, University AU, daddy!phillip, tutor!eloise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29850276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beekathony/pseuds/beekathony
Summary: 1950's AU | Phillip Crane places an advertisement in the newspaper seeking a tutor for his young children. He did not expect the beautiful Eloise Bridgerton to respond, nor did he expect to fall madly in love with her.
Relationships: Eloise Bridgerton/Phillip Crane
Comments: 17
Kudos: 75





	1. A Letter

**_Cambridge, England | 1952_ **

It was another dreary day.

The pitter patter of raindrops on the window pane was giving Phillip a headache. At least, that’s what he tried to tell himself. Truthfully, it was the pitter patter of small children’s feet running up and down the hall just outside of his office.

Phillip Crane was a terrible father.

He knew it, and so did his children, Oliver and Amanda. They were twins, aged nine, and lived to make sure Phillip’s heart rate was never at a normal speed. Of course, he couldn’t have been blessed with perfect children that behaved themselves, and sat quietly doing their schoolwork. No child was perfect — no adult was perfect for that matter. But, his children… they wreaked havoc on 113 Grantchester Meadows.

Marina Crane, Phillip’s wife had passed away several years ago when the children were young. Ever since then, it had just been the three of them. He hadn’t been very present in their lives, as he was a Professor of Botany at Cambridge University. Most of his time was spent in his offices at the school or in his greenhouse in the back garden.

His marriage to Marina had not been a happy one. Although, it had started out blissfully happy. Phillip had just graduated from university, and Marina was head over heels in love with him. He hated to admit it to himself, especially now, but Phillip had not been in love with Marina — not in the way it mattered.

Marrying her was the right thing to do, and he was looking forward to becoming a father. Of course, they were both young, but they were in it together. Phillip could only blame himself for not using protection that one night nearly ten years ago. He had been seeing Marina for three months before they first slept together.

Phillip thought he might be a better father, if he himself had had a better example. Growing up, Phillip’s father had been anything but present. And when he was around, his father beat him with his belt, yelling at him to be a better lad like his brother. So Phillip blamed his father for the way he was. Uncaring and selfish.

He wanted to be better for Oliver and Amanda, but he simply didn’t know how.

In the years following Marina’s death, Phillip had spent many restless nights blaming himself. She had been so unhappy after the children were born. Marina became quiet and withdrawn, helping with the children only when Phillip begged her to. When he thought of the three years following the twins birth, he should’ve known that something was wrong.

But it was also in those first several years that Phillip became a teaching assistant at the university. His days and nights were given to his career, and he just wanted to provide for his young family.

Phillip should’ve seen the small bottle in their bathroom and questioned it. He should’ve seen that Marina was growing more and more unhappy as the days passed. He should’ve been there when she took too many pills. And he should’ve been there for his children when they cried out for him in the night, screaming for their mother.

Shaking his head, Phillip sighed and leaned back in his chair. He would never be able to erase the guilt he felt about Marina’s death. Nor would he be the father his children needed him to be.

Which is why he tried to hire the best nannies for them, but his children terrorized each and every poor young woman. Whether it was frogs in their beds, or salt in their tea, each nanny practically ran screaming from the house.

No one wanted to take care of his children, he knew this. But what they did need was someone to help them with their studies. Being a professor, Phillip knew that he should be the one to sit beside them as they did maths, history and science, but he barely had the time.

Phillip opened the bottom drawer of his desk, pulling out a clean sheet of paper with his letterhead. What his children needed right now was a tutor.

_Tutor needed for two children, aged nine. £1 a week. Contact Phillip Crane, 113 Grantchester Meadows, Cambridge CB3 9JN UK_

It was a simple and straightforward advertisement, and Phillip prayed that it worked. He needed someone desperately to come and help his children. More than anything, he needed someone to help _him_.

He folded the letter and sealed it into an envelope, addressing it to the local paper enclosed with the funds to get it into print in the next edition.

Phillip rose from his chair, and ventured out into the hall. With the letter in hand, he intended to walk down the street to the post box, but his children had other plans.

_*squish*_

“What in God’s name?” Phillip looked down at his left shoe that had just stepped in something unidentifiable. Two small giggles could be heard from down the hall. “I guess nobody wants dessert tonight.”

“Wait!” Amanda shouted, and came running out of the hall toilet.

Oliver begrudgingly followed behind his sister, arms crossed over his small chest.

“I would ask what this is,” Phillip shook his foot, grimacing. “But I’m afraid I don’t want to know.”

“No, you don’t, father,” Amanda tried to cover up her laugh to no avail.

“If you want dessert tonight, then you both will clean this up by the time I return from the post box,” Phillip tried to be stern, but he just didn’t have the heart.

A better father would not bribe his children to clean with dessert, but it was the best he could do. Nothing else seemed to work with the twins other than incentives with sweets.

Phillip hopped his way down to the toilet and cleaned off his shoe, trying not to look too hard at what he had just stepped in. Thankfully, nothing had happened to his letter, and he left the house to post it.

When he returned minutes later, the mess was cleaned, and the twins were nowhere to be seen. Apparently, they really wanted dessert tonight.

Phillip couldn’t blame them for acting out. They barely had any guidance from an authority figure, and for the most part were allowed to run amuck. He had unknowingly created his own chaos.

Dinner would not be ready for another several hours, so Phillip elected to spend that time in his greenhouse. His own slice of heaven on earth. Well, his true slice of heaven belonged to his family’s country home several hours outside of London, but his backyard was a close second.

His one true passion was botany, and all things green. Currently, he was attempting to fatten up a strain of peas. Phillip skimmed the contents of his last journal entry before checking on the latest pods.

Not much change since the last entry, but he noted the height and circumference anyways.

Peace filled Phillip as he piddled around in his greenhouse, and as the plants embraced him, he was able to push away that voice of guilt and forget. In his greenhouse, he was not a widow, or a father. He was just a man. A man who was trying his best.

++++++

Two weeks later, Phillip arrived home to find his post sitting on the front table. Three times a week, a housekeeper came to clean and collect any mail. As he made his way to his office, Phillip grabbed the letters addressed to him. Bills, more bills and then a letter from an E. Bridgerton. Perhaps this was in answer to his newspaper advertisement. It had been a couple weeks, and Phillip had nearly forgotten about it.

Laying his leather briefcase on top of his desk, Phillip opened the envelope and pulled it out, skimming its contents.

_I write to express interest in tutoring your children, aged nine. I have experience with young children, as I am the fifth child in a large family of eight. My education is mostly self taught, but I have recently begun attending university. I am available to begin work immediately._

_E. Bridgerton_

Phillip thought it odd that the writer did not sign their first name, instead opting for only an initial, but brushed it off. The writer came from a large family and had experience with young children. Surely this would be the most important part. He knew that anyone with a basic education could teach them, but it was how they could handle his children that mattered.

Pulling out another clean sheet of paper, Phillip wrote his response.

_I would be glad to offer you the position of tutor for my children. They are_ _difficult_ _spirited, and eager to learn. Please come to the address enclosed next Monday at 9am._

Finally, he could breath a sigh of relief. His children would have a tutor, and Phillip could rest easy knowing that they would be shaped and molded while he molded the minds of university students.

++++++

As Monday arrived, Phillip watched the clock all morning. He was anxious to meet the man that would be the twins tutors. If he had just started university, then he would be young, most likely.

“What is the man’s name?” Oliver asked over breakfast.

“I don’t know,” Phillip shrugged. “He only signed the letter with his first initial.”

“That’s odd,” Amanda remarked, slurping her milk.

“Very,” Phillip agreed.

Just as Phillip took a large bite of his toast, a knock came from the front door.

“He’s here!” The twins shouted and jumped up from the table, running ahead of Phillip.

“Please don’t run,” Phillip tried to grab them, but they were too quick. He wondered how long the tutor would last. He gave him until the next day before he gave up, telling Phillip to send the twins off to boarding school.

“Can I open the door, father?” Amanda asked and he nodded.

Phillip was expecting a young man, perhaps he had even expected a man near his own age. What he saw in front of him now was most certainly not a young man, but a woman. A very beautiful woman with wavy brown hair and captivating eyes.

“Hello,” she smiled warmly. The woman offered her hand to Amanda who shook it excitedly.

“Can I help you, miss?” Phillip asked, looking behind her to see if the tutor was arriving.

“You are Phillip Crane?” The woman asked, holding a letter in her hand and a satchel in the other.

“Yes,” Phillip nodded, brows scrunched together.

“Well then,” the woman smiled again, nearly knocking him off his feet. “I am your new tutor. Well, not _your_ tutor,” she laughed, a sound that filled him with warmth right to his toes. “Your children’s tutor.”

Phillip didn’t know what to say. The last thing he had been expecting was for a woman to be his children’s tutor. Not that women weren’t qualified… but he had just assumed the author of the letter was a man.

The woman bent down on her knees before his children, taking their small hands. Phillip wanted to weep at the gesture.

“You must be Amanda, and Oliver,” she smiled, squeezing their hands.

His children looked over their shoulders at him, waiting for him to speak.

Blinking, Phillip cleared his throat. “I’m sorry, Miss Bridgerton. I assumed that you were a man. But you’re a woman.”

“Yes,” Miss Bridgerton rose, offering her hand to him next. “Thank you for noticing. I’m Eloise Bridgerton.”

Phillip slid his hand into hers, nearly biting his tongue as a wave of electricity shocked his palm at her touch. Eloise. Eloise Bridgerton. Miss Eloise Bridgerton. This beautiful and lively woman had come to teach his children. Phillip didn’t know it yet, but Eloise Bridgerton would be doing much more than tutoring his twins. She would be the balm to his broken and fragile heart.

“Shall I come inside?” She dropped her hand from his, picking up her satchel.

“Of course,” Phillip flexed his hand beside his thigh. “Please, do come in. I’ll show you to the children’s nursery.”

Amanda and Oliver ran up the stairs, leading the way and Phillip escorted Eloise to the nursery where the children did their studies.

“This will do nicely,” Eloise grinned. “I assume that you would like me to begin this morning?”

Phillip nodded, captivated by the vibrant energy she radiated. He tried not to compare Eloise to Marina, but it had been so long since he had seen such life in a woman. Such joy and a thrill for living.

“I am running late for my class,” Phillip glanced at his watch. “If you need to reach me, I have left my office number on the table by the front door. I’m sorry we did not get a chance to properly introduce ourselves.”

“That’s alright,” Eloise smiled and pulled out a stack of papers from her satchel. “I expect we will get to know one another in the coming days.”

“Certainly,” Phillip nodded and then looked at his children, worry crossing his face. “Please do not burn the house down for Miss Bridgerton. Wait until I come back.”

The twins laughed, and Phillip sent up a prayer hoping that the house would still be in one shape when he returned.

As Phillip drove to the university, all his thoughts focused on Eloise. He wondered if she had only signed her first initial in the letter because she thought he would not hire a woman. Hoping he would not have allowed gender to come between his decision, Phillip thought he would have still hired her had he known. After all, it was her experience with young children that impressed him the most.

During his class on the anatomy of an orchid, Phillip’s thoughts continually drifted towards Eloise. Her bright smile has he answer the door. The glasses perched on her nose. The fitted sweater that hugged her curves. It had been a very long time since Phillip had felt any sort of emotion towards the opposite sex.

It was the more intimate thoughts of Eloise that Phillip was thinking about when he arrived home later that afternoon. For the first time in a long while, he was happy to be home, a smile crossing his face.

“Hello?” He called out, dropping his keys in a small dish near the door.

A loud thud could be heard from upstairs and he climbed the steps three at a time.

“Oh for Christ’s sake!” Eloise shouted, standing outside of the children’s nursery.

Phillip had expected the house to be in shambles, but he had never expected the sight before him. Eloise Bridgerton covered in flour — what he hoped was only flour.

“Miss Bridgerton,” Phillip gasped, walking towards her. “I am so sorry. You must please excuse my children’s awful behavior.”

He knew she wouldn’t last. His children were a menace to society. How could anyone, especially the bright Eloise Bridgerton put up with them?

Instead of stomping down the stairs and out the door in a rage, Eloise began to laugh.

“Are you alright?” Phillip reached out to her, his hand brushing against her flour covered arm.

Eloise only laughed more, and then the nursery door opened slightly. Two small heads poked out, looking entirely mischievous.

“It wasn’t our idea, father,” Oliver crossed his heart.

“I don’t believe that for a second,” Phillip ran his hand over his face. “You’ll apologize to Miss Bridgerton this instant!”

“No, no,” Eloise stopped laughing, her hand reaching out to clutch his arm. “They are telling the truth! It was my idea.”

“It was your idea to cover yourself in a bucket of flour?” He asked, confused.

“Well,” Amanda snickered. “It was our idea to cover her in flour, but then Miss Eloise suggested that we set the trap for you.”

“For me?” Phillip cocked a brow at Eloise, who’s cheeks blushed.

“Just a spot of fun,” Eloise chuckled, then had the decency to look embarrassed.

Phillip truly didn’t know what to say. Disciplining his own children was one thing for their mischief, but he couldn’t very well punish Eloise. If he wasn’t so shocked, he might have just laughed.

“Children,” Phillip said. “Please clean up this mess. I need to have a word with Miss Eloise.”

Surprisingly, the children bent down to scoop up the flour into the bucket that had been perched on top of the nursery door. They probably didn’t want to miss out on what Phillip was going to say to Eloise.

He pulled her aside, his hand on the small of her back.

“I must apologize for my children,” Phillip smiled briefly. “I would say they know better, but it’s just their nature to cause chaos.”

“As it is mine,” Eloise smiled, wiping the flour from her eyes. “I assure you, it was all my idea. But as I was setting the bucket on top of the door, I sneezed and it came tumbling down.”

Phillip looked at her curiously.

“I thank you for hiring me,” Eloise took a deep breath. “I’m sorry for the mess I caused, and I do not expect you to give me a reference since I have worked not even a day!”

“A reference?” He asked. “Do you think I’m firing you, Eloise?”

“Well, yes,” she shrugged. “I’m covered in flour, and I plotted with your mischievous children.”

“Did they do any learning today?”

Eloise nodded. “We covered geography and maths today.”

“Then you have done what I hired you to do,” Phillip smiled. Without thinking, his hand reached out to cup her cheek, his thumb brushing across her bottom lip, caked white.

“You will allow me stay then?”

“I would be a fool to let someone like you go,” Phillip smirked. “I know my children are difficult to handle. If they let you in on one of their pranks then that means they like you.”

“Very well,” Eloise smiled widely. “I will return at the same time tomorrow!”

She turned then, a cloud of flour following her. Phillip saw her to the door, and once she was gone, he let his head fall on the solid wood. What had he just gotten himself into?


	2. A cup of tea

Eloise Bridgerton came from a very large family. While she adored each and every one of them, she was glad that she no longer lived under the same roof as her siblings. A few years ago, she had moved into a small apartment with her best friend, Penelope Featherington. It was odd for two unmarried women to live alone, but Eloise felt perfectly safe in their neighborhood.

And it was just in the last year that Eloise enrolled in Girton University, one of the few colleges near her to accept women. Her major was history, and she was hardly ever seen without a book in hand. Eloise had always been a bit different from her other sisters, Daphne, Francesca and even the youngest, Hyacinth.

Daphne and Francesca were married, both with children, and lived quite happily. Hyacinth was always going out to the theater or getting milkshakes with some handsome boy. Of course, Eloise did her fair share of flirting, but it was her mind that she wanted to grow and cultivate… not so much her heart.

All of her attention was poured into her studies, anyhow. Thankfully, her family was wealthy, and could afford to send her to school. Eloise was twenty-nine — much, much older than the other girls at school. Which is why she preferred not to live in the on-campus housing. She had even debated whether or not to attend university, but felt it was necessary for her to be who she wanted to be. Capable, strong, and able to stand up for herself with her own opinions.

Being part of a large family will make one fight to be heard.

Even though her family could afford her schooling, she wanted some way to provide for herself. That was when she decided to search in the newspaper for any odd jobs she could pick up between her classes.

Weeks went by and she found nothing that she was either suited for or remotely interested in.

“What about that position as a tutor?” Her best friend, and roommate Penelope said over breakfast one morning. “I think you would do really well.”

“Thanks, Pen,” Eloise smiled over her cup of tea. “But I’m not sure I have the qualifications to be a tutor. I’ve only just started at Girton in the last year.”

Her friend scoffed, “Yes, but you’ve had your nose in a book all your life. That, plus you have plenty of experience with children, being one of eight.”

“That’s true,” Eloise took another sip. “It doesn’t pay the best, but it would be good work, and a good reference.”

“Besides,” Pen smiled over a bite of toast. “The father might be incredibly handsome, and that would be payment enough.”

“Penelope Featherington!” Eloise shot her friend a dirty look, but couldn’t help but smile. The man who had posted the letter was probably married and completely devoted to his wife. Eloise had no intention of involving herself in an affair.

“Maybe I will apply for the position,” she mused, already thinking of her response.

The two girls finished their breakfast, and finished getting ready for classes. Penelope had also enrolled and been accepted into the university. Her major was English Literature, and she was _always_ writing in her journal. Eloise couldn’t for the life of her figure out what she could possibly be jotting down at all hours of the day. But then again, Eloise herself had a penchant for writing letters.

“Will I see you after your classes later?” Eloise asked, taking out a clean sheet of paper to craft her response to Mr. Crane.

Pen shook her head, “No, I won’t be home until much later. Colin and I are going to see that new film that just came out.”

“Ahh,” Eloise smirked to herself. Colin Bridgerton was Eloise’s older brother, one of them at least. Penelope had had a crush on Colin for about as long as she’d known him. Of course, Colin was too thick headed to realize this, and Eloise wondered how long it would be until he opened his eyes.

“See you later then,” Pen waved goodbye and headed out the door to her first class of the day. Eloise still had a bit of time, and so she penned her response to Mr. Crane, preparing to drop it off at the post on her way out.

It would be just a few days later that she would receive her response, offering her the position of the tutorship to two young children. On the agreed day and time, Eloise clutched her satchel close to her body, and walked up the few stairs to knock on the door of 113 Grantchester Meadows.

++++++

Eloise had difficulty hiding her amusement at Mr. Crane’s shock at her being a woman. That was precisely why she had signed the letter using only her first initial and not her full name. She knew that she was more likely to get the job if she were perceived as a man. This frustrated her to no end, but it had gotten her this far.

Upon first glance, she found Mr. Phillip Crane strikingly handsome. His light wavy hair curled around his ears. Glasses perched on his nose, and tie askew as if he’d been pulling at it all morning. He was very attractive, and more than once, Eloise had to pull herself from her daydreams.

“I am running late for my class,” Phillip glanced at his watch. “If you need to reach me, I have left my office number on the table by the front door. I’m sorry we did not get a chance to properly introduce ourselves.”

“That’s alright,” Eloise smiled and pulled out a stack of papers from her satchel. “I expect we will get to know one another in the coming days.”

“Certainly,” Phillip nodded and then looked at his children, worry crossing his face. “Please do not burn the house down for Miss Bridgerton. Wait until I come back.”

Oliver and Amanda, as she came to know their names only giggled, and Eloise felt her stomach churn. Perhaps this would not be the easy job she had expected.

Mr. Crane left, dashing out the door, his tweed coat flapping in the breeze. As she turned to face the children, Eloise saw two pairs of very mischievous eyes staring back at her.

“Will you show me up to the nursery?” 

The twins looked at each other, shrugged and then led the way upstairs. It was a beautiful room, bright and colorful. Any child would be lucky to have a space like this. There was a large chalkboard on one end of the room, and a table set up just in front.

“Father says we must be nice to you,” Amanda said as she picked up a nearby doll by the head.

“I think your father is right,” Eloise said, placing her satchel down on the floor next to a wooden chair. “It’s always a good thing to be nice to others.”

“But what if those people don’t deserve our niceness?” Oliver asked.

Eloise had to admit she was a bit stumped, as she had known plenty of people in her own life that did not deserve kind treatment.

She put both her hands on her knees and leaned down to look them both in the eye. “You’re right, Oliver. Not everyone deserves our kindness.” The boy looked surprised at her answer, but she continued. “There will even be people that we wish for something very bad to happen to them. But hating someone only hardens our own hearts, and turns us into very mean people.”

“Will we have hard hearts if we tease people?” Amanda asked, stroking the hair on her doll’s head.

“I think everyone deserves a bit of teasing,” Eloise grinned and straightened up. “As long as no one gets hurt, what’s a bit of fun?”

And that was how Eloise found herself roped into setting a trap for Mr. Crane. Surely she would be fired the moment he realized she had any part in this little scheme. However, the only way she agreed to participating was if the children listened to her teach them about geography and maths for one hour.

They had devised a bucket of flour to be set on top of the nursery door, tied with a string so that whoever opened the door would be greeted with the white substance.

But Eloise had fallen right into the children’s trap, and as soon as she finished placing the bucket of flour on top of the door, she felt a thud against the door — two small bodies — and the bucket came crashing down on top of her.

“Oh for Christ’s sake!” She groaned, wiping her eyes to see. The children giggled from inside the nursery, and she found that she wasn’t even mad. From the small amount of time that she had spent with them, she could tell that they were in desperate need of attention.

Not a minute later, Mr. Crane was by her side, his own hands now dusted in flour.

After just over two hours apart, Eloise still found he took her breath away. And now he was concerned over her well being, his fingers gliding over her cheek to brush away the flour.

Eloise had not wanted to give the children up, and promised that it was all her idea. She could tell that Mr. Crane was no fool, and knew that was not entirely true. And to her surprise, he did not send her away, but agreed to let her come back the next day.

All night, Eloise had tossed and turned in bed, eager for what the next day would hold. She would break through to the Crane children, even if it meant she would be covered in flour every single day.

++++++

The following day was much smoother than her first. The children had only covered all her pencils in honey, which she thought rather harmless. Eloise decided it was best to ignore their little pranks, and act like nothing at all had happened. She supposed they were used to people screaming and running out on them.

As Eloise was cleaning off her pens and pencils at the end of their lesson, a knock came from the nursery door.

“Were they terrible?” Mr. Crane asked, peeking his head inside.

“Angels,” Eloise smirked, then licked the tip of her finger. “It was honey today. Very sweet actually.”

Mr. Crane sighed, walking into the room with both hands in his pockets. It seemed that he only taught classes on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays.

“I must apologize Miss Bridgerton,” he grimaced. “My children are… very troublesome. They seem to have a knack for getting under one’s skin.”

“Call me Eloise,” she smiled. “I have been on the receiving side of many practical jokes, Mr. Crane. And on the other side as well. As long as I am helping them in some way with their studies, I think I can put up with whatever they decided to do to me.”

He laughed, almost as if he couldn’t quite believe her.

“Please, call me Phillip,” he grinned. “I was just coming to ask if you wanted a cup of tea before you left? That is, if you have nowhere else to be.”

“I’d love tea,” she beamed, abandoning her sticky pens.

He led them out of the nursery and down the hall into a warm and cozy study. Eloise looked around the room at the tall walls covered with shelves of books. Plants hung in every corner, as well as sat on almost every available surface.

“You have quite a lot of plants,” Eloise commented.

Phillip grinned as he poured them both tea from the waiting teapot that was on his desk. “Yes, they’re part of my profession of course, but I’ve had a passion for plants for as long as I can remember. There’s three times as many in my greenhouse out back.”

“I’d love to see those one day,” Eloise thanked him for her cup of tea, no milk, no sugar.

“I have a rare orchid I think you’d like,” Phillip stirred a spoonful of sugar into his tea and leaned against his desk. “I find that I’m quite good at picking out flowers for different people.”

“And you think I’m an orchid type of girl?” Eloise smiled over her cup and leaned back against one of the bookshelves directly across from him. “What gives you that impression?”

“Well,” Phillip took a deep breath, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “I think you could be many flowers, but an orchid is first and foremost rare. It’s delicate,” she made a face at that. “Beautiful as well.”

She blushed at that.

“You flatter me, Phillip,” Eloise smirked. “And here we’ve only known each other for two days.”

“You can learn a lot about a person in two days,” Phillip said. “But I do look forward to getting to know you, Eloise. I must admit it’s been a long time since I talked in this way with anyone.”

They were both silent. Eloise had suspected that there was no Mrs. Crane, as she’d not seen anyone else in the house, and usually it would’ve been the wife who would’ve hired a tutor for her children.

“How long has it been? If you don’t mind me asking.”

He shook his head, starting down at his feet. “Just a few years now,” he said softly. “It was… hard for all of us.”

She could sense that he did not wish to linger on the subject and so Eloise thought of a brighter topic.

“Have you any intention of seeing the new film ‘Singin’ in the Rain’?”

Phillip blinked, his mind seemingly elsewhere. Then he answered, “I assume that’s a musical?”

“I think so,” Eloise laughed. “My roommate Penelope is singing it tonight with my brother, Colin. I thought it sounded like a cheery film, supposed to play for a couple more weeks.”

What on earth was she doing? She was practically asking him to see the movie with her, and this man was a near stranger! A handsome and kind stranger, but still!

“Why, I couldn’t tell you the last time I went to the theater,” Phillip shrugged.

“You could join me if you like,” Eloise said before she thought better of it. There was a pull to Phillip that she couldn’t explain. If her mother were here, she would give her a stern look, and tell her not to go to picture houses with men one barely knows. But Violet Bridgerton was not here, and Eloise wanted to see the new film.

“Oh,” Phillip’s cheeks turned pink. “I have a previous engagement for tonight sadly. But perhaps this Friday evening? If you’re free of course.”

Well then.

“Sounds perfect,” Eloise jumped up and down inwardly. When she got home she would ponder why exactly she was so thrilled to be spending more time with this man, but for now she simply smiled.

“I think you’re going to prove to be very good for my children, Eloise,” Phillip drank another sip of his tea. “And probably just as good for me,” he muttered under his breath, so low Eloise almost missed it. _Almost._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear the story will pick up from here on out! Just establishing the background :) Hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Until Then

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eloise and Phillip go to the cinema!

Eloise only tutored the Crane children three days a week, which meant that it had been two days since she’d seen Phillip Crane. Which gave her two whole days to obsess about their cinema outing. Was it a date? Was it just two friends going to see a film? An employer treating his employee to a fun evening?

These questions circled in her mind again and again, with no answer in sight. All she could do during her classes was stress and then proceed to stress about what to wear.

“You should wear something a little… provocative,” Pen suggested, sitting on her bed as Eloise sifted through her closet.

“No,” Eloise snickered. “Not a chance. If this isn’t a date, and is just my boss being nice, then the last thing I want to be wearing is something provocative.”

Pen sighed and laid back against the pillows. “There is no way that he agreed to go to the cinema with you and isn’t thinking of at least kissing you.”

“Pen!” Eloise blushed. Of course, she had been thinking about that possibility. It felt rather foolish to get her hopes up considering she had just started tutoring his children. It was all highly inappropriate and once again her mother’s warning voice came back to her mind. But Eloise was nearly thirty years old… she could do as she pleased.

“How about my nice pair of plaid trousers?” Eloise pulled them out of her closet, admiring them.

“Trousers?” Pen grimaced. “I don’t think so, Eloise Bridgerton.”

Penelope climbed off the bed and stalked over to her closet. Her hands raked through the blouses, before settling on a lavender cotton dress.

“Here,” she pulled it out. “It’s not too provocative as it goes past your knees, but it’s fun and a bit flirty.”

Eloise took the dress from her friend and held it up against her, looking at herself in the mirror near the door. It was a flare cut, as most dresses in fashion these days were, with a halter top. It had a sweetheart neckline, and Eloise thought it would be perfect.

“I haven’t worn this in ages,” she trailed her hand along the fabric. “I do prefer wearing trousers, but I know society still frowns upon women showing off the legs we were born with.

The two girls rolled their eyes, but then laughed. They both didn’t exactly fit society’s standards, but neither one of them really cared.

“I think Phillip would be daft not to kiss you when you’re wearing something like that,” Pen smiled dreamily. “Any man would be a fool not to admire you, Eloise.”

She blushed, shaking her head. “Not every man. Besides, all men are foolish if they haven’t noticed you, Penelope. Perhaps my idiot brother will wake up one day.”

“Eloise!” Penelope gasped, covering her mouth to hide her embarrassment.

“Oh what?” Eloise shrugged. “Are we still pretending that you aren’t in love with Colin?”

“I am not…” Pen trailed off, suddenly crossing her arms, her cheeks flushed.

Eloise felt only a little bad for blurting it out like that, but she was growing tired of watching her best friend suffer through heartbreak time and time again. She crossed the room and put her arm around Pen’s shoulder. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to embarrass you. But it’s Colin who should be embarrassed. It’s about time that he saw you for the beautiful and strong woman that you are.”

Her friend smiled, leaning her head against her arm. “Thanks, Eloise. I guess I’ve always known you knew, but I didn’t want to admit it out loud.”

“Have you thought about tellinghim how you feel?”

Pen shook her head, “I’m not like you, El. I’m not brave enough for that.”

“Pish posh,” Eloise chuckled. “You can do anything you set your mind to. You are perhaps one of the strongest people that I know.”

Pen wrapped her arms around Eloise and hugged her tight. Eloise didn’t know what she’d do in this life without her best friend. While she had three other sisters, Pen was the sister she’d chosen and she loved her dearly.

“You should get ready,” Pen said, her fingers tugging on Eloise’s short locks. “You don’t want to keep Mr. Crane waiting for your date.”

“It’s not a date!” Eloise shouted as Pen walked out of their room, journal in hand.

She really ought to prepare however, and so Eloise gathered up her minimal makeup and sat down at her vanity. “It’s not a date, it’s not a date.” She chanted quietly to herself, mostly to calm her nerves.

++++++

Phillip had arrived early to the cinema, and he checked his watch. The film started in fifteen minutes, and Eloise hadn’t shown up yet. When his children had asked him where he was going, he obviously did not tell them the truth. He had never been on a date with a woman ever since Marina passed. Besides, he wasn’t even sure if this was a date. It was just two people of similar age seeing a film together.

He ran his hand through his hair, cursing silently as he realized he’d probably just mucked it up. Phillip didn’t want to admit to himself that he was incredibly nervous for tonight and had thought of little else since they’d made their plans.

If he was honest with himself, then yes, he wanted this to be a date. One of many dates with Eloise. He wanted to kiss her and watch her blush. He wanted to know every detail about her, and then he wanted to take her into a dark alley, push her up against he wall and slide his hands along her body.

God… it’d been a _long_ time.

The last thing he wanted was to make a fool of himself and send Eloise searching for another employer. He would try to behave himself tonight.

That was… he thought he would be able to until he saw her.

“Eloise,” he waved, taking in her lavender dress hugging her curves in all the right places. His eyes settled on her bare shoulders, and his hands itched to trace the dip of her neckline.

She saw him, her face lighting up and joined him by the ticket booth.

“So sorry I’m late,” she smiled. “I lost track of time.”

“Oh, it’s no bother. I aways show up early to things,” he pushed his glasses up his nose.

“And I always arrive late,” Eloise smirked, pushing the strap of her purse up her shoulder.

Phillip walked up to the ticket booth and purchased two tickets for _Singin’ in the Rain_. There had never been any question whether he would buy her ticket, date or not, Phillip was a gentleman.

“Do you want anything to drink? Popcorn?” Phillip asked as they walked inside.

“We could share some popcorn,” Eloise nodded. “If you want some, that is.”

“Sure,” Phillip smiled and got in line.

“How are the twins?”

“Well enough,” he said. “I overhead them plotting their next prank, so watch your back.”

Eloise laughed at that, her eyes crinkling.

A moment later, he ordered a large popcorn and they found their way inside the theater, checking their tickets for their seats. He followed Eloise down the aisle and took the seat on her right.

Phillip held the popcorn in his lap, angled towards Eloise. As the lights finally went down and the picture began, he reached into the bucket to get a handful of popcorn, only to brush his hand across Eloise’s.

“Sorry,” he blushed, moving his hand out of the way. She smiled and scooped up popcorn into her hand.

Phillip’s hand felt like it was on fire from that brief touch. His mind reeled with what it would feel like to have his hands all over her body. _Enough!_ He thought, trying to silence his wicked thoughts.

The film continued and they sat in silence, laughing when parts were humorous. Phillip wanted to talk to Eloise, but this was the wrong setting for conversation. Near the middle of the film, they both finished the popcorn and he set the empty container on the ground near his feet. Casually, he rested his hand on the arm rest, leaving it open. He felt like a lovesick teenager, hoping the girl of his dreams would hold his hands in a darkened theater.

But when he was near Eloise, even though he barely knew a thing about her, he became completely foolish. Seeing her tonight in that dress, her lips tinted pink stirred something he’d long buried deep inside of him.

It was the urge to relate to someone — to be known by another person in return. For so many years he had pushed away the part of himself that needed human connection. His students and his children were enough — they _had_ to be enough. Because Phillip wasn’t sure he could handle allowing himself to open his heart again after what happened with Marina. He still blamed himself, and he didn’t want to burden someone else with his guilt.

Just as Debbie Reynolds broke out into yet another song, Phillip felt something touch his hand. He glanced down to see Eloise sliding her fingers through his. Turning to look at her, he smiled warmly and squeezed her hand.

As much as he wanted to leave the theater and get a proper chance to talk with Eloise, he never wanted to let go of her hand. For the first time in a long time, Phillip began to see the light return.

Twenty minutes later, credits rolled and the house lights flashed bright as people began to leave.

Phillip sighed, “Well, that was a lot of singing.”

Eloise laughed, “It was, but I liked it. It was nice to see something fun.”

They both rose, but Eloise didn’t let go of his hand, making Phillip feel ten feet tall.

“Do you live nearby?”

She nodded, adjusting her purse on her shoulder. “Just a few streets over actually. That’s why I was late, I assumed I would make it on time living so close.”

“Will you allow me to walk you home?” He asked.

“Thank you,” she smiled. They walked hand in hand out of the theater and out into the warm spring air.

In the short time that he had known Eloise, he had rarely seen her so quiet. He figured that perhaps she was just as nervous as he was.

“What led you to the decision to attend university?” He asked as they began the walk to her flat.

“I had to do something,” she said. “I couldn’t just sit and wait for life to happen to me any longer. All my life I’ve wanted to pursue my education, and continue to learn. I kept making up excuses for why I shouldn’t attend.”

Phillip found her completely captivating and knew that she could achieve anything she set her mind to.

“Obviously, it took quite a long time for women to even be admitted into universities, and now that I’m twenty-nine years old, I thought it was too late for me,” she shrugged. Phillip let her lead them in the direction of her flat. “It was my older brother, Anthony that actually encouraged me to apply to university in the first place. He thought it pointless to wait for life to pass me by.”

“Your brother sounds very wise,” Phillip said, glancing down at her. Phillip was quite a tall man, and Eloise was very petite so it meant she was always craning her neck to talk to him.

“He is,” Eloise grinned. “And he isn’t,” she laughed then. “Anthony can be such a stubborn idiot. Especially when it comes to love.”

Phillip thought there was an interesting story there, but Eloise continued talking about her education.

“I know that I’m older than most of the other girls at school, but I don’t really mind. I’m not there for friendship, I’m there to nurture my mind.”

“You’re never too old to pursue your passions,” Phillip agreed.

“I completely agree,” Eloise smiled warmly, squeezing his hand. “Did you attend Cambridge? Is that how you came to be on staff?”

Phillip nodded. “Yes, I studied the field I now teach, Botany. I was first hired right out of school to be a teaching assistant. My wife, Marina,” he swallowed, feeling the collar of his shirt tighten. “She fell pregnant shortly after I graduated.”

“Raising two young children and juggling a new career,” Eloise commented. She stopped suddenly in the street, pulling him to a halt as she turned to face him. “I don’t know if I said how sorry I am for your loss. To lose a mother… well, it’s a terrible thing to lose one’s parent so young.”

There was something in the look of her eyes, the set of her jaw that led Phillip to believe that she knew exactly what his children had experienced.

“Did you lose someone as well?” He asked, his hand moving to caress her cheek.

“My father,” Eloise smiled wistfully. “He died when I was a young girl. It happened right in front of me actually.”

“Oh God,” Phillip gasped and gripped her hand tightly. “I’m so sorry.”

“I don’t remember much about that day,” she blinked. “I sometimes fear that I’ll lose all my memories of my father.”

“You won’t,” Phillip shook his head. “I often wonder if Oliver and Amanda will remember Marina at all. But they still ask about her, even now. Less so, but she’s still there. She’s still a part of them. And I will always tell them about her. I’m sure your mother talks of your father often.”

Eloise smiled brightly at that. “Oh yes, mother always talks of him. Though it saddens her to do so sometimes. She loved him dearly, and I hope to find a love like theirs one day.”

“You will,” Phillip squeezed her hand and they began to walk again.

As they walked hand in hand, Eloise asked him about his passion for botany, and how he knew what he wanted to do with his life. He expanded on what he’d told her previously in his study, that plants were all that he knew and that he felt more comfortable in a greenhouse than surrounded by other people.

A few minutes later, they arrived outside of her flat.

“Thank you for coming with me tonight,” Eloise smiled, glancing up at her flat to see that the light was on, meaning someone was home.

“And thank you for inviting me,” Phillip grinned. “I don’t think I’ve truly left the house to go anywhere but the twins’ school and then my job for ages.”

Shyness swept over them both, and he could tell Eloise didn’t want the night to end just yet.

“I would like to do this again sometime,” he said. “Perhaps somewhere that we can talk.”

Eloise laughed, agreeing. “Yes, I realized as soon as we sat down that it was not ideal for conversation.”

Phillip’s heart began to race as he thought of the question he so badly wanted to ask. He wanted to be brave like Eloise and chase after the things he wanted.

“Eloise…” he took her hand again, his thumb smoothing over her knuckles.

“Yes, Phillip?”

“I was wondering,” he met her eye. “If you would let me kiss you.”

Her eyes sparkled with anticipation and then a slow smile spread over her lips.

“I thought you’d never ask.”

Phillip laced their fingers together as he bent his head, then pressed his lips firmly to hers. She tasted warm and sweet and all things lovely. The feel of her so near to him sent his senses into overdrive. His other hand moved on its own accord to the back of her head as he kissed her deeper. With every small moan that left her lips, Phillip’s heart soared.

Since the moment he’d first lain eyes on Eloise, he’d wondered what she would taste like. Now, he slid his tongue along her lips, seeking entrance which she gave willingly. Her own small and delicate hands gripped his waist, pulling him against her body. There was no doubt in his mind that she could feel the evidence of his desire.

Their kiss deepened, and then as quick as a lightning strike, it occurred to him that they were standing on the street under a lamppost. He broke the kiss, smiling at her protests, and then looked quickly around for privacy.

“This way,” it was Eloise who pulled them around the side of her building and into the shadows. Phillip knew the right thing to do was to see her safely inside and bid her a good evening. He was raised better than to steal away with women in dark corners and have his way with them. But Eloise was kissing him again, and her hands felt so good as they trailed along his chest. The tiny whimpers that left her lips only made him want more, more of her.

No, he would not take advantage of her tonight, but he would be damned if he would not kiss her for all he was worth.

Phillip placed one hand on the wall behind him, covering her with his body as he deepened the kiss. She was so small, and so fragile underneath him. Images of her under him, and on top of him filled his mind. For now he would be satisfied with her lips kissing his jaw, his neck and the hot skin above his collar.

“Oh, Eloise,” he moaned, his breaths coming in short pants.

“We shouldn’t be doing this,” Eloise kissed him roughly, her hand tugging at his shirt. “This is not ladylike… at all!”

“No,” Phillip laughed, cupping her cheek and slowing her down. “It is not how a proper gentleman should behave either but here we are.”

Eloise took a deep breath, looking up at him. “Here we are.”

He shook his head in wonder. “You are magnificent.”

“I keep telling everyone that,” she said with a nonchalant shrug, “But you seem to be the only one to believe me.”

Phillip threw his head back, laughing and wrapped both arms around her body. She fit so snugly against his body, and he knew that for the rest of his days, he would live to make Eloise Bridgerton smile.

“I suppose this will change things,” she said, her fingers playing with the button of his shirt.

“I suppose it will,” Phillip nodded. “But I do not want to tell the twins just yet. This… us, it’s new, and they might be confused as to why their father is pulling their tutor into guest rooms and making her scream.”

This made her blush, and Phillip wanted to kiss the color of her cheeks.

“Good heavens,” she swallowed audibly. “No, we shouldn’t confuse them. I will still tutor them on the days that I have agreed to. And if you agree, then I would like to continue to get to know you.”

He leaned down to place a gentle kiss to her lips. “I would like nothing more than that, Eloise. I see no reason for this to cause complications. We are both adults, right?”

“Right,” Eloise grinned. “Adults who kiss.”

She stood on the tips of her toes to kiss him again, her body melting against his.

“I like the kissing part very much,” she whispered.

“So do I,” he agreed.

Feeling bold, Phillip slid one hand down to her round bottom, squeezing it firmly. Eloise groaned, pressing herself against his thigh. If he didn’t let her go and send her inside, then he was quite sure he knew what would happen here in the dark.

“Eloise,” he sighed. “I want… you, very badly. And I’m afraid that if you do not go upstairs at this very moment, then I’ll have my way with you. And that would be very ungentlemanly of me.”

“We can’t have that now can we,” she teased, nibbling at his bottom lip.

He kissed her once more then took a step back, pulling her to his side and walked them back into the light.

“Will you stay a little while after your next lesson with the twins?” He asked. “I’d like to show you my greenhouse.”

“I would love to see it,” Eloise beamed.

Phillip stroked her cheek, then tucked a loose curl behind her ear.

“Until then, Eloise,” he said softly.

“Until then, Phillip,” she turned her head to kiss the inside of his palm and then left him standing there on the street. Things would never be the same, and Phillip found that he was not scared, but hopeful for what the future held.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! 
> 
> Follow me on twitter @threadofgoldenn
> 
> P.S. I am American and therefore please do not judge me as I write about England and probably get things wrong lolsss


End file.
